Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles
by Citronette
Summary: Ou la vie sexuelle des habitants de Poudlard entre les murs du château (recueil d'OS très citronnés) [Dernier publié : Les règles du jeu, Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson]


– **LES RÈGLES DU JEU –**

 **Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

Les doigts de Pansy se crispèrent un peu plus sur le lit en froissant au passage les draps émeraude. Assise sur le bord de ce matelas qui n'était pas le sien, la jeune fille tentait de garder les idées claires. Cela faisait des semaines que cela durait, qu'elle sentait ses yeux sur elle, que leurs regards se croisaient toujours une seconde de trop, qu'il était toujours où elle était.

Ce petit jeu devait cependant prendre fin, immédiatement. Car cette nuit, ses rêves l'avaient trahis plus que nécessaire, l'avaient instruite sur la véritable nature des sentiments qui naissaient en elle et tout cela l'effrayait. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Ce serait se condamner à une tristesse infini. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant elle le sentait. Là, au creux de son ventre, au creux de sa poitrine, au creux de son corps si fragile, partout elle la sentait cette chaleur qui enflait de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute et même à chaque seconde qui passait. A ce sentiment, elle devait mettre un terme et le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi partiraient avec lui toutes les futures souffrances, la peur, les pleurs.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille releva ses yeux sombres. Devant elle, Drago et Blaise se figèrent dans un éclat de rire en la découvrant.

« Parkinson ? » s'étonna Malefoy en haussant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Blaise, de son côté, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Avait-il déjà deviné que c'était lui qu'elle attendait ?

« Je veux parler à Zabini. »

Malefoy lança un regard interrogateur à son ami qui hocha la tête après une fraction de secondes, les yeux rivés sur Pansy.

« Ok. »

Apres un dernier coup d'oeil entendu à Blaise, Drago quitta le dortoir. Pansy se demanda un instant s'il allait prévenir tous les Serpentard de n'entrer dans ce dortoir sous aucun prétexte. Il aurait tout à fait été capable de faire ce genre de choses. Cependant aujourd'hui, cette précaution serait inutile. Elle ne lui ferait pas perdre son temps.

Forte de ses résolutions, elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à parler la première, se contentant de le fixer, là, assise sur son lit. Blaise, de son côté, semblait ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre et c'est avec un léger froncement de sourcils qu'il s'avança vers elle d'un pas.

« Et donc... tu voulais me parler ?

– Oui.

– D'accord. » Il mit les mains dans ses poches. « Je t'écoute. »

Pansy hocha la tête, rassembla tout son courage et expira avant de se lancer.

« Je veux qu'on arrête, parvint-elle à prononcer, le ventre noué.

– Qu'on arrête quoi ?

– Ça. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je veux que ça cesse. »

Blaise semblait profondément désorienté et secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas.

– Ne joue pas aux imbéciles, grinça Pansy en s'agrippant un peu plus aux draps.

– Je t'assure que je ne joue pas, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu essayes de me dire, répondit le métisse en s'avançant d'un autre pas.

– Mais ça, tout ça ! s'exclama Pansy en battant des bras. Ce jeu qui s'installe entre nous ! Ça suffit.

– De quel jeu tu parles ?

– Arrête ! » La jeune fille se leva du lit d'un bond. Elle sentait toute sa nervosité couler dans ses veines et se transformer en agressivité, tourner en un quart de seconde. « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je parle de tous tes regards, de tous tes... de tous ces moments où tu m'effleures la main, ou tu... Je veux que tu arrêtes tout _ça_ !

– Tu veux que j'arrête de te regarder et de te toucher ? » Zabini, étonné au plus haut point, ne savait pas comment réagir. « C'est sérieux ?

– On ne peut plus sérieux. » trancha Pansy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Abasourdi, le jeune homme le regarda quelques instants avant de cligner des yeux et laisser son regard glisser vers une fenêtre.

« Très bien.

– Quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Pansy d'être éberluée. Il abandonnait aussi facilement que ça ? Elle qui s'attendait à devoir se battre pour obtenir la paix à laquelle elle aspirait fut d'autant plus surprise qu'elle le vit la contourner pour aller tirer les draps de son lit, comme si cette conversation n'avait aucune importance. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'est tout ?

– Comment ça, ''c'est tout'' ? soupira Blaise en se redressant.

– C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu me demandes quelque chose, j'y accède, et maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, tu... Tu quoi, au juste ? Tu me fais une crise ?

– Je ne fais aucune crise.

– Ah oui ? Et venir ici pour me dire qu'à l'avenir tu préfères que je t'évite plutôt que d'être mon amie, ce n'est pas une crise peut-être ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

Pansy commençait à perdre pieds. Elle ne savait plus ce qui l'avait amené ici et aurait préféré être à cent lieux de là plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec Blaise.

« Tu ne comprends pas, murmura la jeune fille.

– Alors explique-moi bordel ! Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi comme ami ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Au début, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle allait se lancer mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrait. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Goyle dans l'embrasure. Il jeta à peine un coup d'oeil à Pansy, comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle se trouvait ici. Malefoy.

« On est en pleine discussion, là, lui lança Blaise en serrant les dents.

– C'était juste pour te dire...

– J'arrive dans dix minutes.

– Mais c'est juste...

– Pas maintenant ! »

L'exclamation presque rageuse du métisse le convainc de refermer la porte en vitesse. Le silence se refit dans le dortoir. Pansy savait que c'était à elle de parler mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Lentement, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui la fixait.

« Ce n'est pas... Je veux encore être ton amie. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite, interdit.

« Je suis largué, là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je... C'est simplement que... Argh ! Ça m'énerve ! explosa la Serpentard en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

– Hé... »

Blaise s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il posa ensuite une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Calme-toi.

– Mais j'essaye de te dire quelque chose – quelque chose d'important – et tu ne comprends pas ! répéta Pansy en plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

– Alors explique-moi encore. » Elle hésita. « Pansy, tu me connais maintenant. Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Il s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. Etonnement, Pansy y trouva du courage. Si elle regardait bien droit devant elle, elle n'aurait pas à croiser son regard. C'était déjà un bon point. Ok, respire. Lance-toi.

« Et bien, je... » Malgré son élan de courage, Pansy balbutia pitoyablement dès les premiers mots. « Voilà, c'est à dire que... »

La jeune fille commença à se triturer les mains. Une pensée la saisissait. Que dirait son père s'il la voyait bredouiller ainsi dans l'espoir de faire entendre à Blaise Zabini ce qu'elle ressentait ? Le grand Fergus Parkinson serait très certainement déshonoré, tant par son élocution que par ses sentiments. Étrangement cependant, Pansy se sentit électrifier par cet constatation. Elle était une Parkinson, ''Toujours fiers'' était leur devise, autant que ''Toujours purs'' était celle des Black. Qui était-elle pour défier les valeurs de sa famille ?

Courageuse, Pansy releva la tête et inspira profondément. Blaise sembla pressentir le changement d'attitude de sa camarade car il se redressa lui aussi.

« Voilà. J'ai l'impression que commence un jeu de séduction entre nous. On se regarde, on s'effleure. Ça m'affecte, Blaise. Et je ne veux pas de ça.

– Pourquoi ? »

La question la pris au dépourvu. Ne comprenait-il vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir ?

« Parce que ces derniers temps, je t'apprécie plus que comme un ami, et je sais que cette situation y contribue, précisa-t-elle.

– Pansy... »

La jeune fille sentit une pression sur son menton et les doigts du jeune homme la forcèrent à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Tu... tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

– Appelle cela comme tu voudras, balaya Pansy. Je veux juste que ça cesse.

– Mais, je pensais que cette ambiguïté te plaisait autant qu'à moi. Je croyais que tu jouais, toi aussi.

– Au début, oui, confessa la jeune fille en se détachant de son emprise. Mais ça suffit, c'est trop. J'y pense tout le temps, je passe mes journées à guetter un signe de toi. Sans en être totalement satisfaite quand ça arrive enfin.

– Alors, c'est trop... ou bien pas assez ? » demanda alors Blaise à mi-voix.

Elle-même n'aurait su trouver la réponse. Le jeune homme le compris et approcha lentement leur visage l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Pansy s'emballa.

« Répond-moi, Pansy. »

Voyant que sa camarade ne disait mot, il s'enhardit à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et se contacte électrisa la Serpentard. Voilà dès semaines qu'elle rêvait de ce toucher, qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils aillent plus loin encore. Les palpitations augmentèrent.

Alors, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, Pansy sauta au cou de Blaise.

« Embrasse-moi. » supplia-t-elle avant d'elle-même sceller leurs bouches.

Il enroula aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle comme pour la rattraper au vol et la serra contre lui tandis que, déjà, leurs langues s'entrechoquaient, se caressaient. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient retrouvés si proche, et cette nouvelle expérience les enflammèrent à une vitesse insoupçonnée.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Le murmure de Pansy brisa le baiser et Blaise s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Si elle en avait réellement envie, il ne dirait pas non, lui aussi envahit par le désir. Mais était-elle certaine de le vouloir ? Il l'aimait oui, mais comme une amie, et avait peur qu'elle n'entretienne de faux espoirs après les confessions qu'elles venaient, à demi-mot, de lui faire.

« Pansy, ce n'est pas... tu es sûre ?

– Oui.

– Pansy, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas te blesser, mais mon amour ne va pas au-delà de ça, je...

– Blaise. »

Le jeune homme se tu. Pansy n'était pas idiote. Elle avait pleinement conscience de la situation. Mais elle voulait, plus que tout, sentir son corps contre le siens, le sentir en elle. L'excitation montait en elle à la seule évocation de cette idée. Tant pis pour les sentiments, elle s'en inquièterait plus tard. Là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas d'amour qu'elle rêvait, mais de lui. Lentement, elle fit sauter le premier bouton de la chemise de son ami puis planta de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Il dégluti.

« Je sais. »

Alors elle emprisonna ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Soudain, des petits coups furent tapés contre la porte, les faisant sursauter. La voix de Goyle leur parvint.

« T'en as encore pour... longtemps ? »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard chargé de sens et se comprirent aussitôt.

« Encore dix minutes. J'arrive.

– D'accord. On t'attend. »

Ils entendirent Goyle s'éloigner. Ils n'avaient plus que dix minutes. Pansy et Blaise se jetèrent immédiatement l'un sur l'autre.

Pressés par le temps et par l'envie, la fièvre les gagna en un rien de temps et c'est rapidement que leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol, les laissant en sous-vêtements, et qu'ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de Blaise. Ils allaient coucher ensemble. Maintenant. Ils le souhaitaient tous les deux et plus rien ne les retenait maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin discuté de tout ceci, mis des mots sur le jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient depuis des semaines, semaines où leur frustration n'avait cessée de grimper comme pour que ce moment ne soit qu'accomplissement et soulagement.

Dégrafant le soutient-gorge de Pansy, Blaise se mit à lécher les seins qui s'offraient délicieusement à lui. Pansy ferma les yeux, sentant son intimité devenir de plus en plus humide à mesure que cette langue passait et repassait sur ses tétons durs et sensibles. Des doigts vinrent pianoter sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle pria en silence pour qu'ils montent plus haut, toujours plus haut...

Exaucée, la jeune fille soupira et renversa sa tête en arrière pour profiter des sensations que lui procuraient ces doigts qui s'activaient déjà avec vitesse en elle. Elle posa sa main sur le boxer de Blaise pour tenter de caresser la proéminence qu'elle y trouva mais il dégagea sa main d'un geste et retira ses doigts de son antre chaude. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Blaise retira leur dessous rapidement et se frotta lascivement contre sa partenaire. Pansy sentait son entre-jambe palpiter fortement, son cœur battait vite, tout son corps semblait brûler. Tout allait si vite, et tout était si bon. L'urgence ne rendait la chose que plus excitante encore.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Pansy attrapa la verge du jeune homme et, la tête toujours renversée en arrière, la conduisit jusqu'à son entrée. Répondant à sa demande, la première pénétration ne tarda pas et Pansy sentit ses grandes mains venir empoigner ses fesses en même temps qu'elle le sentait en elle, long, gros, dur.

Elle ne tarda pas sentir son désir croître d'avoir Blaise entre ses jambes, cette baguette magique brûlante qui frottait les parois de son intimité avec délice, qui allait, venait, allait, venait, allait, venait... Les cuisses du jeune homme caressaient les siennes au rythme de ses va et vient. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant plus qu'il n'était permis la sensation du corps de son ami qui se frottait contre le sien.

Soudain il accéléra le rythme, et elle ne su plus retenir les gémissements aigus et saccadés qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Elle entendait aussi sa respiration à lui devenir de plus en plus forte, les mains sur ses fesses se crisper tandis qu'il la pilonnait de plus en plus vite. Et puis une de ses mains quitta son postérieur se glisser entre eux et atteignit son clitoris. L'effet fut immédiat. Pansy se redressa et se colla à Blaise, attrapa ses épaules et tout son visage se tendit. Des vagues de chaleur parcourait son corps tout entier, partant de ce point le plus sensible, caressant son ventre, ses jambes, ses seins.

Elle gémit plus fort, encore plus fort, tandis qu'en elle la verge frottait toujours, effleurait ses fesses lorsqu'elle sortait un peu plus, entrait en friction avec son intérieur, l'embrasait. Les muscles de Blaise se contractèrent au moment où ses jambes à elles se mirent à trembler et elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier son plaisir en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Emporter par la vague de désir qui se répandait en elle comme un tsunami de plénitude, elle ne sentit pas totalement les dernières poussées de Blaise entre ses jambes avant qu'il ne lâche lui aussi tout son plaisir et ne se couche sur le corps encore fiévreux de sa camarade.

Leurs cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson, les deux adolescents prirent quelques secondes pour que leur pensées ne redeviennent claires et pour calmer leur respiration qui trahissait leurs précédent ébat.

« Alors, toujours partante pour jouer ? » murmura Blaise à son oreille, un sourire qu'il ne tentait même pas de camoufler dans la voix.

Pansy rit, le souffle toujours court, et hocha la tête tandis que de nouveaux coups secs étaient frappés à la porte du dortoir, impatients.

« D'accord, mais seulement si on établit des règles du jeu. »

* * *

PS : Le premier OS de ce recueil est **_Demain, même heure_** (un Two Shot Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger) qui a déjà été publié à part (l'idée de ce recueil m'est venu ensuite) et est trouvable sur mon compte.


End file.
